Conventionally, a semiconductor memory device including a heat dissipation structure is known.
The amount of heat generation from a semiconductor component tends to increase as the performance of recent semiconductor devices improves, for example, as the processing speed of recent semiconductor devices increases. Therefore, it is meaningful if a semiconductor memory device is provided with a more efficient heat dissipation structure.